Separate Lives
by Fredlyn
Summary: It might be just PG but just to be on the safe side.Max leaves during Departure and makes his life on Antar. This is a very short story on what happens when he comes back for a visit 20 years later.


Title: Separate Lives

Author: Fred Rating: PG (maybe PG-13 for a brief sexual reference)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Roswell.

Everything happened in the show until Departure. During Departure, Max said goodbye to Liz – then left. Tess did not kill Alex; make deals with Khivar or anything else really evil. Michael did stay. This is 15-20 years later. Max has come back to Earth to check on the ones he left behind.  
  
A/N This is something I just started typing tonight because I got stuck trying to write a scene from Without You. I guess I needed to get away from the misery for a moment. (OK this isn't real happy either.) Anyway, please don't be too cruel. Thanks.   
  
He had felt her presence before he had seen her. Now, he sat on the beach under the night stars watching her silhouette. She walked over the bridge and down the stairs, stopping only to take off her sandals before she reached the sand. His breathing became rapid with the anticipation of being close to her after all these years. "God I'm still a boy in love." He thought.  
  
He watched as she walked towards him. The moonlight wasn't enough to see her face but her body, the way she walked, it was all the same.  
  
She looked up and down the beach. With the moonlight in her eyes – she hadn't seen him yet. He almost ran to her, but didn't. He wanted to watch just a few moments more. She walked out to the water, getting her feet wet. "God, she's still so graceful." He mumbled to himself. She stared up at the stars while he stared at her.  
  
Finally he walked over to her. "Hi Liz." He spoke softly – the ocean seemed to demand it.  
  
Startled, she jumped a little, but then turned and smiled, a smile that was only for him. "Hi Max." She held out her arms, telling herself that she was just going to hug an old friend.  
  
He walked into her arms. He felt his arms tingle as he wrapped them around her, they had missed her. He squeezed tight, not wanting to let her go, but finally he felt her, nervously push away and he was compelled to do the same.  
  
"How have you been?" They both asked simultaneously.  
  
They giggled like school children before Max said. "You first. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great – you?"  
  
"I've been good."  
  
"How is Zan?" She asked, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"He's wonderful." He answered, a little too enthusiastic for her taste. "He's going to make a great king."  
  
She didn't want to hear that. Not that she wasn't happy that his son was everything he wanted, she was. But it was a reminder of what they had lost and why.  
  
She forced herself to ask "and Tess?"  
  
"She's good." A flash of sadness ran through him. He loved his wife but being with Liz now – after all these years – he couldn't help remember that Tess was the reason he was never able to be with his soul mate. "She gave me another son six years ago." He forced himself to smile. "His name is Nodin."  
  
She saw the pride in his eyes and she was genuinely happy for him.  
  
"What about you? Michael told me that . . . you are married and you have a child." Each moment that passed, each word spoken seemed to be more painful for him.  
  
"Yes, Robert, my husband and I have been married now for 12 years. We have a little girl who's nine. Her name is Claudia."  
  
"You named her after your grandmother." He couldn't help think of the daughter they should have had together.  
  
"Yes." She felt her heart soar a little, that he would remember her grandmother's name.  
  
He smiled warmly. "I bet she is as beautiful as her mother."  
  
"She is beautiful." Liz answered becoming self-conscious. She changed the subject. "How is Isabel?"  
  
"She's great. She married an Antarian soldier and made me an uncle three times over."  
  
She smiled, happy that Isabel had found the love she always seemed to desire. "So, did you see Michael, Maria and their brood?"  
  
He laughed. "Yes, I saw them and their nine children this morning. Doesn't Maria ever get tired of being pregnant?"  
  
Liz laughed with him and then shrugged. "They're happy."  
  
Max demeanor became serious. He stopped her and turned her towards him. "Are you?" He asked her softly.  
  
She felt the tears behind her eyes but willed herself to smile. She was happy but she knew she wasn't as happy as she could have been. She nodded.  
  
"I glad." He said sincerely.  
  
They strolled down the beach quietly, both lost in their own memories until finally Liz broke the silence. "I still miss you sometimes."  
  
He turned towards her to see a tear running down her cheek. Even with the traces of gray sneaking through her hair and the lines creeping around her eyes and mouth, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "I still miss you too." He answered as he lifted his hand up to her cheek to wipe the lone tear.  
  
She started to reach up to push his hand away but stopped, instead she moved closer. He brought his other hand up to cradle her face, then leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
The connection was instantaneous, like it had never been broken. The flashes were of their past together, everything they had shared, everything they had loved, everything they had lost. She broke away for just a moment. "Max, make love to me." She pleaded, then reached around his neck to pull him closer.  
  
He felt the desire rising in him. He wanted nothing more then to be one with her tonight, to complete the connection that they had started so long ago. He lowered his arm and put it on the small of her back, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened.  
  
He lost all control (to hell with his duty and his honor) until the flash of her daughter entered his mind causing his senses to return. He knew in that moment that one night of passion, no matter how deserved it might be, wasn't worth hurting that little girl. He stopped and pushed Liz away.  
  
"We can't." He said.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because I won't be here tomorrow." He answered sadly.  
  
"Then stay."  
  
It was just a hint of a whisper under her breath but he had heard it. He knew she understood his meaning but said it anyway. "I won't – I can't be here for the rest of our lives."  
  
She nodded her head, looking away so he wouldn't see the tears.  
  
He knew he had to leave, it was time. He had caused them both too much pain already by being there. He lifted her head just a little, bent over one last time and brushed her lips with his. "Nothing is lost, nothing is forgotten." He said simply before turning and walking away.  
  
Tears rolled freely down her face as she watched him walk away for the last time. "I will always love you." She whispered into the wind.  
  
He had heard, but willed himself not to look back. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave and he would destroy two families. "I will always love you Liz." He whispered as the tears flowed unhindered.  
  
Moments later she too, walked away. Both disappearing – back to their separate lives.


End file.
